An Eternal Flame
by mangahottie740
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo one-shot. Inuyasha has been watching the woman for days, simply entranced by her. But when they meet how will she feel about him. Eternal Flame Bangles


**Passionate Relations**

**I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters. Eternal Flame belongs to The Bangles**

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame? _

Inuyasha gazed out from his perch upon a high cliff, overshadowed by the large oak tree behind him. He felt the sun's heat upon his skin. A slight breeze rustled the tops of the trees, the same wind sifting it's large fingers through his silky hair. The smell of fire was coming from a village below, where the people were having some sort of celebration.

A smile was on his face. It wasn't the cool breeze that caused the smile. It wasn't the happy celebration below that caused it either. The thing that made him smile was the raven-haired girl below, who as he noticed was playing with a small bunch of kids.

He didn't know why he liked this girl so much. He didn't know why he had watched her for the past few days, but he did know that he had a special attraction for her. Despite the fact that she was human, and despite the fact that she had know clue who he was he still wanted her. He knew it was probably just a dream to be with her, but he still watched her.

Even after all of that, however, he forced his gaze away from the happy scene below. He inwardly cursed himself. _That's disgusting! You don't even know her!_ But then another voice came into his head. _I don't know her. So it doesnt matter right?_ He turned to look again, before logic kicked in. _That's just sick. Besides I have something to do today!_ He got up off the ground, walking back into the thick underbrush.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

He cursed himself slightly, watching the woman who had unknowingly stolen his heart. She was laid out upon the soft, dewey grass, sleeping gently under the night's brilliant stars. Her silent breaths escaped into Inuyasha's ears, casting a peaceful look on her warm face. Inuyasha stuck out his hand to feel her hair, quickly pulling it back so as not to wake her. He needed to take control of himself. Slowly he stretched out his clawed hand, running his long fingers through her silky soft hair. She mumbled.

Inuyasha quickly jerked back, retreating into the underbrush. He heard the flap of her kimono as she sat up, which was only supplemented by her scared voice as she called out.

"Who's there?" she cried, leaping fully from the ground and back into the village, missing Inuyasha's fleeing form.

Inuyasha sat under a tree, panting. He felt terrified, and the soft scent of lavender soap he had smelt on the girl was quickly fading from his being. He had almost been caught. Feeling his rapid heartbeat, he leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree, the cricket's song swarming in his head. He would wait until morning, and then, he would try it again.

Inuyasha raised up, rubbing his eyes in the bright morning sun. The sound of laughter filtered lightly through his ears; a girl's laughter. His body autimatically tensed, his mind recognizing the voice of the woman who had almost caught him. By the sound of it she wasn't that far away. He stood up, brushing the grass and dirt from his hanyou robe. He ran his fingers through his hair, which had been tangled by his unsavory resting spot. The scent of lavender soap was in the air.

His head swivelled as he heard a commanding voice behind him. A feeling of dread rushed through him, and he could no longer taste the saliva that had once been so bountiful in his mouth. His senses had run dry. It was the woman, and she held him at arrow point.

"Hold it right there, half-demon!" she said, pulling the bowstring even farther back. Inuyasha heard it creek taut, and he knew not to make a foolish move. "Why are you here?"

"I was just taking a nap, honest!" he said hastily. She eyed him coldly, her dark eyes showing no remorse as she replied back.

"Then why is there blood on your hands?" Inuyasha jumped back at this statement, looking down at his hands. Bright red blood oozed through his fingers. What was going on?

He suddenly remembered the rough bark of the tree, the same bark that had tangled his hair. It must have caused him to bleed, and when he untangled the knots blood must have gotten on his hands.

"Wait!," he cried, as she got ready to shoot, "It's not what you think. It was the tree!" He pointed to the tree that he had laid his head upon last night. The woman scoffed.

"Don't be stupid, half-demon. No tree could attack someone." Inuyasha could feel his spirits quell. The girl he had been secretly watching now held him captive.

"No, I mean I fell asleep against the tree, the bark must have made me bleed." But the young woman simply refused to comply.

"Prove it." She lowered her bowstring a little, giving him leave to show her what he meant. She followed him to the tree, where the blood rested as a reminder of the rough night. She nodded.

"All right, half-demon scum, you're free to go. But don't let me catch you messing with anyone." Despite the fact that he adored her Inuyasha felt his anger rising.

"Who are you to call me scum? I didn't do a d thing!" he said, looking coldly at the woman. His gaze slightly lessened when he seen the jewel around her neck. "Hey, what's that thing?" Her angry glare faded.

"You mean this? This is the Shikon Jewel that I protect, it is my duty as a priestess. It can grant anyone one wish. It must never fall into the wrong hands."

"Wait, you're a priestess? That's cool, I've never really met a priestess before." He sat down on the grass. Surprisingly the priestess did too.

"I'm just a priestess. My name is Kikyo." Inuyasha could feel the excitement rising inside of him. He was actually talking to her. He couldn't believe it.

"My name is Inuyasha. And, hey, what were you doing out here anyway?" She looked at him gravely, a serious look in her dark eyes.

"I was searching for someone. Someone woke me up in the middle of the night, I was making sure whatever it was didn't attack the village. You know anything about it?" Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Ummm..." Kikyo watched him curiously.

"It was you, wasn't it? What were you doing?" She looked shocked, and Inuyasha could sense the fear coming from her.

"I was just making sure you were all right. It wasn't anything too bad. You're still here aren't you." She knew he was right but it still irked her a little.

"Yeah, but it's still kind of creepy." Inuyasha made a discouraged look. Suddenly her face brightened though. "But atleast you like me. C'mon! Let's go to the village and there you can have lunch with me!" She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up. She ran off to the village with him in tow.

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Inuyasha smelled the stew that was boiling over the fire. He was in Kikyo's house, a nice little place. With warm blankets in a corner, and a nice smell, the house had a comforring feel to it.

"So, Inuyasha, how long have you been watching me," she said, noting the uneased feeling on the hanyou's blushing face. He looked up as she placed a bowl of the piquant smelling stew in front of him.

"Not to long," he mumbled softly, very uncomfortable at the moment. He took a bite of the stew, noting the excellent flavor that it held. But Kikyo only laughed. Playfully nudging him, she gave her response.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And," she said with a wink, "I kind of like you."

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

Over a course of three days the half-demon and the village priestess became good friends. Inuyasha lived in her house, and while she was away he tidied it up for her. Kikyo was very appreciative of his work. Her crush on Inuyasha was growing, and her woman instincts told her that Inuyasha was in love with her, too.

She smelled the flowers that surrounded her and Inuyasha, the same flowers giving off a comforting air. She held Inuyasha's hand, walking through the glorious meadow in the simmering light of day. She could see the blush on his handsome face, and she giggled softly to herself. Doing something Inuyasha didn't expect whatsoever, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, watching him turn a deep red. She loved doing this.

Her and Inuyasha were now sort of dating, and they often went to romantic locations. Kikyo could still recall their first kiss, how marvelous it was. They had just gotten back from helping a group of people when Inuyasha had grabbed her in his loving arms and kissed her. She had been stunned but very happy. She trusted Inuyasha, and loved him with all her heart.

Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha heard Kikyo say. She felt his warm hand as he led her blind-folded to a secret spot, where he said that he went to feel happy. He said something very big was going to happen there, and she felt the anticipation rising within her. She and Inuyasha had been together a few months now, so she could only imagine what he had kept waiting for so long.

She felt the rocky terrain under her feet, which was soon padded with thick green moss. The dewey residue felt good against her bare feet, and she smiled.

Suddenly Inuyasha came to an abrupt halt. He took off Kikyo's blindfold. She looked around. A large oak tree towered above them, and many flowers were around. They were on a cliff, and the stars and the moon in the sky supplemented to the romantic mood of the area.

She could see a deep blush on Inuyasha's face. She ran up to him, hugging him tightly in excitement.

"Oh, I love it Inuyasha! It's gorgeous!" she cried. Inuyasha hugged her back, before holding her back at arm's length. Kikyo looked at him confused. But before she could say anything Inuyasha spoke.

"Kikyo, will you, ummm, will you be my mate? I love you." he asked nervously, his golden eyes reflecting seriousness.

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_An eternal flame?_

_(Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?)_

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha, hearing his words echoing in her head. He had told her that he loved her. He had asked her to be with him. Her emotions rushed to her head, spilling out of her eyes as tears of joy. She brushed back the hair that threatened to cover her eyes, taking Inuyahsa's hand in hers. She smiled as he brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"Huh, Kikyo? Are you okay? Why are you crying like that?" He looked shocked and worried at the same time. Kikyo smiled.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'll gladly be with you." She gently put her head on his chest, feeling the warmth of his embrace. The look on his face faded away. A calm expression settled over him as he wrapped his arms gently around her. He looked down as Kikyo looked up into his face. She leaned forward, and soon their lips made contact.

She felt the softness of his lips, and tasted the tongue that soon was chasing her own. They traveled together until they had reached the depths of each other's mouths. Their hearts burned with passion as they broke apart. Inuyasha sat on the edge of a cliff with Kikyo in his arms, looking up at the stars, which he could swear were smiling.

**A/N: That was one of my first one-shots. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
